


Vid: River & the Doctor (Love Theme)

by shirasade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you love the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: River & the Doctor (Love Theme)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Christmas special "The Husbands of River Song" I simply had to make this, I love her speech so much!

**Music:** Kissing You (Love Theme from Romeo  & Juliet), by Nellee Hooper (instrumental) & Des'ree (full tracks can be found [here](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2yg8gd) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x55doVYxwbQ))

  
[Stream]() (with captions) or [download](http://fandomish.net/vids/dw_lovetheme.zip) (.zip, 90mb)

 **Voiceovers:**  
\- The diary of River Song. The ultimate guide to the Timelord known as the Doctor.  
\- You're the woman he loves.  
\- No, I'm not.  
\- She's lying!  
\- The Doctor does not and has never loved me.  
\- You are the woman who loves the Doctor!  
\- Yes I am.  
\- He's the Doctor. He doesn't go around falling in love with people! And if you think he's anything that small or that ordinary, then you haven't the first idea of what you're dealing with!  
\- When you love the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves! You don't expect a sunset to admire you back. And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, the Doctor is not stupid enough or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough to find himself standing in it with me.  
\- Hello, sweetie.


End file.
